


ROJO&ROSA | Mini-historias SasoSaku

by takewaelel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon goes to the cannon!, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just Friends, Romantic Fluff, Romence, mini-historias, no sé ni qué tags poner, sin continuidad, supongo que iré añadiendo, y todo un poco xD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takewaelel/pseuds/takewaelel
Summary: [Colección de historias cortas SasoSaku]Historia No. 2 UP!Quiero que mi Esposo me dé más que abrazos: Después de más de dos meses sin sexo, Sakura busca la manera de llevarse a la cama a su esposo que sólo la abraza.FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Kudos: 5





	1. Maquillajes & Gamberros

**MINI HISTORIA NO. 1**

Pareciera una locura, pero Sakura terminaba de beber de ese desabrido café después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Hospital General de Konoha sólo con el ánimo de tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener los párpados separados y no morir en su trayecto a su importante evento, sino, probablemente causaría un accidente vial.

Condujo lentamente, hoy no presionará el claxon como una histérica cada vez que un cabrón trate de rebasarla ni mucho menos cuando le piten a ella cuando vaya lento en la vía rápida, hoy conduciría como toda una dama con dirección a la toma del poder administrativo de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de su novio que la había invitado sólo hace unas horas atrás, excusándose de que todo había sido apresurado. Al parecer Fugaku quería tomarse de inmediato unas merecidas vacaciones a la playa con su esposa sin saber nada de la empresa.

Por razón de ello, estar en un evento importante de la familia de Sasuke era vital para su relación, no importaba si llevaba 32 horas legítimamente sin dormir y con el mismo atuendo de hace dos días. No importa si sólo se había lavado el cabello con jabón. Hoy tenía que estar para Sasuke, porque él a su vez tomaría cargo de la vicepresidencia.

Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo en el cruce ante la luz roja del semáforo, no pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia su derecha, justo al otro carril. Un auto compacto negro se detuvo, el motor rugía ferozmente, el conductor impaciente esperaba sólo el cambio de color para pisar el acelerador y salir volando por la pista rápida. Sakura sólo resopló un poco cansada, por tipos imprudentes como él a veces no podía ni llegar a tomarse una ducha porque les tenía que salvar el trasero en la sala de emergencias. No quiso mirar, pero no pudo evitar mirar por el rabillo sólo para curiosear un poco, sin embargo unos ojos ya la esperaban. Tuvo que contener su sorpresa cuando vio cómo el conductor del carro negro ya la observaba sin un disimulo.

Desvió su mirada ante la dura mirada de aquel hombre, pero se mentalizó de que no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse así que levantó la cabeza y lo miró con desprecio en respuesta, encontrándose con un hombre probablemente 12 años mayor que ella con unos penetrantes ojos color chocolate que la examinaban del torso a la cabeza. Sakura sólo lamentó su estado de hoy: algo ojerosa, su cabello esponjado por el jabón que resecó sus hebras y su ropa arrugada. El hombre de cabellos rojos sólo sonrió de lado. Sakura sintió su ser arder en llamas.

—¿Hay algo gracioso en mi? —preguntó enojada y con voz fuerte para que el pelirrojo la escuchara y sí que la escuchó pues su expresión cambió a una sonrisa un poco más ancha. Al parecer le gustaba joder.

—En realidad no, sólo veía tu cabello. —respondió

—Oh. —atinó a decir la pelirrosa, al parecer el sujeto sólo apreciaba su color de cabello tan inusual, pero justo cuando iba a pedirle una disculpa por haber pensado lo peor, sintió como una liga golpeaba su frente.

—Amarralo, que pareces un estropajo viejo. —La luz se puso verde y el motor crujió a la par de que el carro negro emprendía un encarnezido viaje a la pista rápida.

Los claxones sonaron detrás de Sakura quien estaba estupefacta.

_¿Qué carajos?_

Pisó el acelerador y salió disparada a la pista. Cambió de velocidad y poco le importó su vida, si pudiera se estamparía contra ese malnacido diablillo. La sangre le hervía de coraje, sus manos apretaban el volante. Lo alcanzaría, le diría de que se moriría y lo haría morder el polvo. Ella era más rápida.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos cuando por fin lo vio y pisando sin precaución el acelerador, se acercó por detrás y tocó el claxon con odio. El hombre miró por el espejo retrovisor, Sakura notó su sorpresa. Él también aceleró. _Ah_ , pero lo que ese pelirrojo no sabía es que Sakura para llegar a salvar vidas en el hospital debe ser buena conductora y ser una muy rápida, así que pasando unos carros de su carril a niveló la velocidad con el hombre que en respuesta le fruncía el ceño aburrido, pero al parecer sólo era su cara porque tan pronto como pudo, dribló los carros que tenía enfrente para colocarse a la delantera, aceptando el reto de la pelirrosa que lo imitó. Se mantuvieron así por varios minutos.

Ambos se veían, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Se acercaba una curva, Sakura tuvo que bajar velocidad y una vez pasando la curva aceleraría con todo, pero su boca casi se le cae cuando vio cómo el pelirrojo con un meneo de su cabello rojo mientras esbozaba una petulante sonrisa, aceleró con todo, giró tres veces el volante para pasar la curva con un drifting que dejó manchada la carretera con el color del neumatico negro. El humo se levantó, dejando a Sakura verlo desaparecer por la pista.

—¡DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS POLICÍAS VIALES! —gritó exasperada.

Habiendo terminado la pista rápida, Sakura se tranquilizó. No quería causar un accidente y mucho menos que los de tránsito la multaran por exceso de velocidad. Había sido imprudente, su misión era llegar al evento y de paso amarrarse el cabello. Se vio por el retrovisor un poco apenada, ¿se veía tan mal?

Cuando llegó a una avenida de la zona empresarial de la ciudad, un claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos, volvió la vista por el retrovisor para encontrarse al mismo imbécil de cabellos rojos que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Se coló al carril de la izquierda para nivelar su altura.

—Eres buena. —dijo él, colocando la mano en la ventana. —Aunque no lo suficiente.

—Já, por favor. —respondió Sakura con desdén. —No era una competencia, de ser así estarías besándome el trasero. —rodó los ojos, pensando en subir el cristal de su ventana para no saber nada del pelirrojo que sólo elevó la ceja.

—Patética, te escuchas muy confiada cuando claramente no pudiste seguirme el paso. —dijo mientras torcía la boca, en desaprobación. —Hasta fui a recoger un pedido. —le enseñó una bolsa. Presumido.

Sakura sólo frunció el entrecejo, controlando sus insultos. Tenía que ser madura, no caer en sus provocaciones y seguir adelante, ya estaba llegando al edificio de los Uchihas, sólo tenía que seguir.

Ambos doblaron a la derecha. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, él claramente también se sorprendió, y la sorpresa se dibujó en sus rostros cuando ambos doblaron a la izquierda en la misma dirección y buscaban el estacionamiento.

—¡Deja de seguirme! —gritó la pelirrosa con hastío

—¿Segura que no eres tú la que me está siguiendo? —respondió irritado.

—Quisieras.

Llegaron al estacionamiento. Se vieron en silencio, y estacionaron a un lado del otro. Sakura no quiso bajarse del auto, ¿y si el sujeto era un secuestrador o un jodido enfermo que viola chicas en los estacionamientos? Lo vio salir con fastidio, azotando la puerta de su coche. Tenía la bolsa en su mano y vestía un traje casual con un cardigan envés de un saco. Si era un secuestrador o un enfermito no vestía para nada mal. Sacudió su cabeza, ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

Tocó su ventana.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Miró a la ventana, ahí estaba él con las manos a donde Sakura podía verlas.

—No. —habló él. —No voy a secuestrarte, violarte, asaltarte o matarte. Sólo vengo al evento del nombramiento de Itachi, ¿tú también no es así? —la miraba cansado

Sakura sólo suspiró y cogió su bolsa de mano. Salió de su Sparkle algo reticente, no quería lidiar con este hombre. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, frunció el entrecejo. Estiró su mano y lo cogió del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a su rostro para amenazar con su puño al pelirrojo que no ofreció resistencia alguna, éste sólo la miraba un poco molesto porque estaba arrugando su camisa que había planchado con esmero por la mañana.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Tirándole ligas a las personas? ¿Con qué derecho? —preguntó muy molesta, el pelirrojo sólo rodó los ojos elevando las manos en señal de rendición. Sakura lo soltó, empujándolo hacia atrás, pero él se supo mantener de pie.

—Ciertamente no tengo ningún derecho de hacerlo. —dijo como si se tratara de lo más obvio mientras se arreglaba la camisa, más consternado por ello que por la pelirrosa que seguía con el puño listo para atacar.

Él la miró en silencio. —Supongo que esperas una disculpa.

—Y una sincera. —bajó poco a poco el puño.

—No soy alguien a quien le guste pedir perdón. —confesó sin darle la importancia necesaria, acercándose lentamente a ella. Sakura se colocó en una posición de defensa, pocos lo sabían pero en la universidad practicó boxeo y era muy buena en ello, no había sido la campeona del torneo regional por nada. —Sin embargo, permítame disculparme haciéndote un favor. —Habló el colorado que tomó de su bolsillo un par de ligas.

Sakura lo miró confundida.

—¿No esperas ir al evento con ese cabello, verdad? —sonó hasta un poco aterrado al pensar en que la chica se iba a dignar a ir a un evento importante con ese aspecto. Sakura se cubrió la cabeza avergonzada. —Déjame ayudarte. De lejos se nota que eres de esas mujeres alérgicas a tomar el cepillo.

Sakura sólo miró al suelo, no es que fuera alérgica a peinarse, pero le quitaba mucho tiempo, por eso optaba por el cabello un poco corto.

—¿Tienes un cepillo? —Preguntó el pelirrojo que le indicó con una seña a que se sentara en el cofre de su carro, Sakura obedeció a la par que negó con la cabeza, lo había olvidado en su oficina del hospital. El hombre exhaló agobiado.

Extrayendo una bolsa negra del compartimiento del tablero, se acercó a la pelirrosa que ansiosa y un poco agobiada por la situación veía como este completo desconocido sacaba un cepillo y un spray para desenredar e hidratar el cabello.

Cuando metió el cepillo en sus hebras de cabello, tiró despacio. La cepillaba como nadie más la había cepillado, además de que en un punto colocó el spray y lo esparció con sus manos, masajeando un poco en su cuero cabelludo y le dio tanto sueño. Sus manos eran mágicas.

—Santo cielo. —exclamó un poco el pelirrojo. —El jabón corporal es para el cuerpo, no para el cabello. Lea las instrucciones.

—Es que no tenía tiempo para… —pero se calló al instante cuando sintió cómo el pelirrojo dejó de cepillarla para hacerle un partido por en medio y con las ligas en sus manos, empezó a hacerle dos simétricas trenzas que comenzaban a la altura del inicio de su quijada, miró un poco embobada. Le dejó unos mechones cortos en su frente, según él, para darle a Sakura un toque más fuzzy y despreocupado. Ella se miró en el espejo del auto, se veían increíbles. Sin embargo él se quedó allí, observándola en silencio, ¿molesto? Sakura iba a hablar cuando lo vio nuevamente hurgar en su carro y sacar un poco de maquillaje de otra bolsa transparente.

No pudo contener su sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sacar maquillaje de la guantera, ¿sería de su pareja?

—¿Es tan extraño que un hombre tenga maquillaje en su posesión? —preguntó él al verla con esa mirada de querer preguntarle por el maquillaje. —A los hombres también nos interesan este tipo de cosas. —soltó él y aunque su rostro se mantenía intacto, Sakura notó el ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Sakura sonrió, él tenía razón. Cuando ella fue adolescente le gustaba el futbol más que a toda la población masculina de su escuela, los niños de manera hiriente la llamaban machorra u otros insultos que terminaron con pasión a ese deporte.

Con la mirada seguía como el propietario de esos profundos ojos tomaba de su cosmetiquera un spray para que el maquillaje no se arruinara y tomando un poco de base con los dedos, que previamente había limpiado, le pusó 5 puntos el rostro, los esparció en las zonas donde se notaban el cansancio y las líneas de expresión más notorias.

—Será un maquillaje ligero, de haber sabido que me toparía con alguien como tú hubiese traído todo mi equipo.

Después de tapar sus ojeras, espolvorear todo su rostro así como usar un poco de rimel y un delineado superficial, cogió un labial.

—El maquillaje nunca se debería compartir. —reveló él, sacando la barra del lápiz labial. —Pero ya es un poco tarde para eso. —la tomó del mentón y agachándose un poco para ver de cerca y asi pasar suavemente el labial por sus labios, pintándolos con un tenue color coral. Sintió su pecho brincar, sus mejillas se sentían calientes. Un desconocido la había tocado más en estos 10 minutos que su novio en toda la semana. Desvió la mirada, los ojos chocolate del pelirrojo eran como biseles que atravesaban su cuerpo.

—¡Sasori! —habló alguien que recién había estacionado su auto. Sakura volvió su mirada hacia el propietario de la voz y su pecho casi da un vuelcoo ante la vista de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y que con un hermoso adorno floral que acentuaba su belleza. Ella la miró en respuesta. La mirada de esa mujer tenía una presencia casi monstruosa, era una mezcla de elegancia y confianza que hizo sentir a Sakura pequeña. Aquella mujer iba acompañada de un hombre que proyectaba un aura de magnanimidad casi obscena que complementa perfectamente con el traje color vino, una camisa y corbatín de tonalidades mate. Sin embargo, su rostro lleno de piercings con una dura mirada la hicieron preguntarse si hoy era el día de conocer a los de miradas duras.

El pelirrojo se enderezó, terminando. Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando se encontraron, los dos masculinos se abrazaron.

—¿Ahora eres un maquillista clandestino? —preguntó el hombre recién llegado con su grave voz que tomó de sorpresa a Sakura.

—No lo molestes, Pain. —Habló con delicadeza pero con seguridad en sus palabras. Sakura sólo podía admirarla. —Sasori, mi amor, qué alegría es verte nuevamente. —El pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Sasori sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza con una mirada llena de respeto hacia esa mujer.

—Soy yo el que debería decirlo, Konan. —besó a Konan en la mejilla, la mujer sólo dejó caer una breve risa. Sakura se sonrojó. Aquella mujer llamada Konan y Sasori eran tal vez, las personas más bellas que había visto en su vida y vaya que conocía a muchas personas, pero el porte de ambos y sus miradas que derrochaban seguridad hacía quedar muy mal a los demás. Además, el hombre de los piercings agregaba una vista masculina y fiereza que en vez de provocar miedo, provocaba seguridad.

—Qué mala educación no presentarnos a tu amiga. —soltó ella con una sonrisa. —Es muy linda.

—Lo es. —Acertó Pain. —Veo por qué te interesaste en ella.

— Ni lo digas, casi me muele a golpes. Lo hice para preservar mi vida. —respondió Sasori. —Sin embargo, Konan tiene razón: es linda, pero podría ser más que linda.

Sakura no pudo ocultar su prominente sonrojo. Nunca la habían halagado tanto en su vida y menos 3 completos desconocidos. No supo qué hacer, los dos hombres empezaron a hablar, la peliazul sólo se cruzó de brazos, atenta a la discusión.

—Oh. —exclamó el más alto, viendo su reloj. —El evento está por comenzar.

—¿Ya terminaste con el maquillaje? Sino para que nosotros nos adelantemos. —preguntó Konan echándole una mirada rápida a Sakura.

—Aún no, aún hay algo que me molesta.

—Uhm. —dejó escapar Pain, tenía suficiente con Konan que era una amante del maquillaje desde que la conocía, pero cuando se juntaba con Sasori, ambos se la podían pasar hablando de maquillaje, ropa y esas cosas que Pain no sabía porqué les gustaba, pero era un buen amigo y un buen prometido así que echó una mirada también, ayudando. —Tal vez sólo viste muy simple.

—Ooh. —exclamaron los dos al unísono, dándole la razón. No cabía duda que por su perspicacia Pain fue el líder de la pandilla en sus años de secundaria y el actual político en ascenso de Amegakure.

Sasori entonces miró el conjunto que traía la pelirrosa que no sabía donde meter la cabeza, y más cuando el pelirrojo miraba directamente a su playera verde-aqua que lleva días usando bajo su bata. Era ligera, ideal para verano. La atención entonces bajó a los pantalones skinny de denim y sus zapatillas de tacón bajo que eran de un color rojo. No era mal conjunto, pero como decía Pain era demasiado 'ordinario y simple'. Sasori miró nuevamente a la playera, el escote de hombro a hombre y las trenzas que caían en sus hombros resaltaban la belleza de sus bien delineados hombros desnudos.

Sonrió, ese era el problema.

—¿Konan, tienes algún listón que te sobre y que sea de preferencia rojo?

—¿Tú nunca tientas con la suerte, eh? —preguntó con saña la peliazul que tomó la mano de Pain y ambos caminaron nuevamente a su camioneta. Por suerte Konan amaba los adornos, listones y peinetas, por supuesto que tenía un listón rojo. Una nunca sabe cuando un listón rojo puede cambiar toda la apariencia.

Con ellos lejos. Sasori se acercó a Sakura y la tomó de los hombros, instantáneamente la rosada se retrajo.

—Tranquila, sólo bajaré… —y tomó los extremos del escote, sintiendo la suave piel de la pelirrosa que bajó un poco la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo. Lentamente bajó un poco más el escote, revelando más los hombros. — ...un poco más. —fue fácil notar el cómo la pelirrosa trataba de ocultar su rubor. El rubor que necesitaba para verse mucho mejor.

Cuando Konan y Pain llegaron, la peliazul le ofreció dos listones rojos, pero Sasori sólo tomó el más largo y delgado. Agradeció y con rapidez, pasó su mano por el delgado cuello de la rosada. Lo enredó, dio tres vueltas, la primera apretó, la siguiente no tiró, en la última quedó holgando. Amarró, hizo un nudo en un moño de mariposa con colas que caían a lo largo de su pecho. Acomodó las dos trenzas y los mechones. Sasori puso sus manos en la cadera, analizando. Konan le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Pain sólo miró el reloj, estaban a 5 minutos del evento.

—Te ves preciosa. —habló Konan con una sincera sonrisa. —Pero aún no nos ha dicho tu nombre.

Los tres la vieron en silencio. Sakura llevó su mano a la nuca, apenada. —Perdón. —Se puso de pie. —Haruno Sakura, un placer. —se inclinó, afortunada ya que verdaderamente había sido un placer.

—El placer es nuestro, srta. Haruno. —respondió Pain. Se volvió hacia Sasori, que aún veía a Sakura. —Faltan menos de 5 minutos para el evento.

Sasori y Sakura casi se atragantan, uno porque ya era MUY tarde y otra porque todavía tenía que alcanzar a su pareja.

—Ustedes vayan sin mí, en unos segundos los alcanzo.

Pain y Konan se vieron el uno al otro, sorprendidos, pero sonrieron a la par. —Bien. Nunca creí decírtelo a ti, pero no te tardes. Los demás te estarán esperando. —dijo Pain comenzando su andar con Konan que se despidió con una mueca de estar pensando en algo que a Sasori le dio cierto repelús. Él se volvió hacia Sakura que no sabía cómo zafarse de ahí, ella planeaba decirle a los tres que se fueran juntos pero ahora estaba allí, con el pelirrojo de nombre Sasori.

—Eh… también debo irme, me están esperando.

—Sí, pero déjame hacerte un último favor. —dijo él colocándose de cuclillas. Sakura casi da un respingo cuando siente las manos de este hombre, al parecer era muy confianzudo. —¿Q-qué pla-planeas?

—Sólo...—pero se calló e hizo varios dobladillos a su pantalón, subiendo el largo arriba de los tobillos. Con ello, sus zapatillas resaltaría, haciendo un juego perfecto con el listón de Konan. —Cuando uses tacones con pantalón, asegúrate de que los tacones resalten.

—Este..., sí, lo tendré en cuenta. —no esperaba recibir consejos, pero con sólo verse en el espejo lateral del carro, se dio cuenta que lucía hermosa.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, guardó todo en su guantera y cerró el auto. —Bien, mocosa.

—Sakura, aunque te tome más tiempo.

—Como sea. —rodó los ojos. —¿Ya me perdonaste? —puso sus manos en la cadera, elevando una ceja, curioso. La pelirrosa se volvió a ver en el espejo y le encantó lo que veía en el espejo.

—Tienes mi perdón y mi total agradecimiento. —bajó la cabeza, un poco derrotada. —Convertiste a una mujer sin gracia como yo en algo muy diferente.

—No bajes la cabeza. —tomó la barbilla de Sakura, su voz contenía enojo. —Un escote como el que portas es para mostrar tu cuello y hombros, debes mantenerte con la frente en alto sino, ¿de qué servirá tenerlo? Saber portarlo ya es tu trabajo.

Sasori le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, Sakura sintió su estómago estremecerse.

—¿Eres un maquillista profesional o alguien del medio de modas? —su rostro le ardía y si no decía algo, él tendría que preguntar porqué estaba tan roja.

—No. Sólo soy un hombre al que le gusta el maquillaje y admirar lo bello. —Giró sobre sus talones para comenzar su andar. —Así que, Sakura, cuando te vuelva a ver espero no encontrarte con una apariencia tan deplorable. Eres una mujer hermosa, compórtate como lo que eres.

Y así como lo conoció en la carretera, el pelirrojo comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Sakura pasó de estar maravillada por sus palabras a estar riendo al ver cómo ese tal Sasori corría desesperado, dándole un poco de vergüenza cuando hace unos segundos actuaba cool.

Espera. Sacó su móvil.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH! —y ella empezó a correr como otra alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo alcanzó. El pelirrojo estaba hiperventilando mientras se recargaba en la pared, era buen conductor pero era un asco en las actividades físicas. Sakura lo dejó atrás, sacándole la lengua y palmeandose el trasero, diciéndole que le besara el culo. Sasori la ignoró, prefería eso a tener un ataque al corazón.

\---

Por suerte, el evento tuvo un ligero retraso y llegó justamente cuando todos empezaban a tomar sus asientos para la ceremonia. Se encontró con Sasuke quien parpadeó un par de veces al verla agitada pero con algo diferente que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa. Más de lo que ya era. Sakura se sintió llena de orgullo, todas las vistas eran dirigidas a ella, incluso Sasuke que pocas veces le prestaba atención en una reunión así no dejaba de verla.

Después de la ceremonia, los Uchihas ofrecieron un digno banquete de su apellido así que el evento se convirtió en uno relajado en donde todos se dedicaron a comer, brindar y a disfrutar de la música. Sakura buscó con su mirada al pelirrojo y a sus amigos, pero en lo que buscaba, su atención se centró en Itachi que se acercaba a una gran mesa donde no se reprimieron los gritos y aullidos de felicitaciones. Al parecer sus amigos brindaron en nombre de Itachi. Miró más atentamente. Ahí estaba Konan y Pain quien hablaba solemnemente, buscó un poco entre el gran grupo cuando lo encontró, él ya la estaba esperando con esa penetrante mirada. Ella sonrió y saludó un poco apenada, Sasori sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza en respuesta para después prestarle atención a un rubio que hablaba y hablaba. Sasori bebió un poco de su copa pero escupió de repente, uno de sus amigos tal vez había dicho algo muy tonto que casi se atraganta. Se puso rojo, todos se burlaban de él mientras Konan tomaba las palabras para hacer que Sasori se pusiera más rojo y enojado. De repente, todos los que estaban congregados en esa mesa la miraron, incluso Sasori que rápido desvió su mirada, ¿avergonzado?

Sakura tragó con dificultad, Itachi también la veía.

Vió como uno de ellos, por su apariencia el más revoltoso, empezaba a saludarla con saña. Todos ellos reían, excepto Sasori que se había cruzado de brazos, ceñudo.

Por lo que veía, Sasori era la comidilla del evento. Todos se reían de él mientras éste se hundía en su asiento con un sonrojo más rojo que su cabello. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, ¿de qué se estarán riendo?

Lo que Sakura no sabía es que Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Konan y Pein reían de que Sasori había llegado tarde sólo porque se quedó maquillando a una completa desconocida, y que según Konan: Sasori nunca tocaba a un extraño, mucho menos le ponía tanto esmero a nadie más que así mismo, ¿acaso el soltero pelirrojo más codiciado de Suna se enamoró de la novia del hermano de Itachi?

—Olvídalo, enano, los Uchiha tienen dinero, fama y un buen culo. —dijo Hidan abrazándolo por la espalda mientras reía entre dientes.

—Además la chica es muy joven para usted, Uhm. —agregó Deidara con un mohín. Aunque se moría de risa, se sentía mal por su amigo.

—Viejo pervertido. —dijo Kisame aún entre risas. —Itachi-san, dile a tu hermanito que cuide a su novia que un viejo rabo verde la anda acosando. —Itachi sólo reía azotando su puño contra la mesa, estaba "así" de mearse de la risa, extrañaba a estos desgraciados.

Sasori torcía su boca, reprimiendo su ira. Se lo tenía bien merecido, es su culpa por quedarse viendo como un total idiota a la chica de cabello rosa del carril contrario. Sólo debió haberle pedido disculpas como alguien normal y no maquillarla como un maldito subnormal. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de verla. Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, de hecho no creía ni en el amor, pero ¿por qué lo único que quería hacer era tocarla? Se acostó en la mesa, derrotado, ya no quería saber nada. Sus amigos se lo estaban comiendo vivo, pero no les daría el placer de caer en sus provocaciones.

—Tengan piedad. —dijo Kakuzu que había sido el único que guardaba cierta compostura. Sasori levantó su cabeza aliviado, nunca había esperado un acto tan noble del viejo avaro. —La chica ha de pensar que es maricón por haberle mostrado su colección de barbies y pinturas. Mala inversión de tiempo, Sasori.

—Jódete. —Se levantó del asiento y sólo para callarles el hocico, caminó hacia Sakura que lo miró sorprendida. Los muchachos se quedaron callados, Itachi no esperaba tener una ceremonia así de divertida.

—Sakura. —habló Sasori con mucha determinación una vez al pie del asiento de la rosada que sólo vio cómo los amigos de Itachi casi se caían de su asiento para escuchar aunque sea algo. De hecho, uno de cabello verde y mirada misteriosa, se paró para supuestamente ir por bocadillos pero sólo se quedó ahí, cerca de una mesa contigua a la suya.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —empezó a jugar con sus dedos, ojalá Sasuke estuviera aquí. Ah espera, ¡Sasuke estaba ahí! Sólo que estaba hablando con un socio pero al ver al amigo de Itachi hablar con su novia, volvió su mirada, también expectante.

—¿Itachi no vas a hacer algo? —preguntó Pain, genuinamente preocupado por el pelirrojo si hacía lo que imaginaba que iba a hacer. Esperaba que fuera una ceremonia tranquila pero se arremangó las mangas, preparándose para los puñetazos por si era necesario. Todos inconscientemente hicieron lo mismo, pero se mantuvieron expectantes. 

—Acerca del perdón. —comenzó, la mirada de repulsión que Sasuke le dirigía sólo lo llenaron de valor. No tenía nada contra el menor de los Uchihas, ciertamente era la menor de sus preocupaciones cuando se enteró de que aquella pelirrosa ya tenía novio, pero esa cara de niño malcriado le sacó de sus casillas. Suspiró hondo, no creía en un dios o algo parecido pero esta vez le rezaría a Jashin-sama sólo porque era un dios sangriento y porque sangre habría. —Te pido perdón desde ahora.

—No entiendo, ¿perdón de qué? ¿Por qu-!? —y la mano de Sasori tomó su mejilla y la besó en la boca. Sakura se estremeció. Sasori cerró los ojos, saboreando un poco del labial que él mismo usaba pero que en los labios de Sakura, sabían mucho, muchísimo, mejor.

Todo quedó en silencio.

—¡Podrá ser enano pero tiene semejantes huevotes! —gritó Hidan levantándose de su asiento. Deidara se le unió con un potente chiflido. —¿Esto era una boda o qué carajos? ¡APLAUDAN HIJOS DE PUTA! ¡Porque los novios se acaban de besar! ¡ARHHHHHHG~!

El grito de Hidan arruinó el momento porque Sasori salió de su trance y se separó lentamente de Sakura que rápidamente ponía las manos en su boca, sorprendida y con el pecho ardiendo. Sasori se acicalo un poco el cabello, sin saber exactamente qué hacer en este punto. Sakura y Sasuke solo lo miraban, inmóviles y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y entonces? ¿No van a hacer nada? —sí, era un punk que odiaba esperar incluso si él los había puesto en esta situación.

Sakura recuperó el sentido y el calor de sus mejillas se convirtió en una ira que sólo pudo controlar cuando soltó un fuerte y muy bien direccionado puñetazo que acertó en la mejilla de Sasori que ya ni le dolió, realmente esperaba uno más fuerte que lo dejara inconsciente, pero este sólo lo hizo caer al suelo.

Escupió sangre, _demonios_. Ese beso había valido totalmente la pena.

Cuando vio al menor de los Uchihas levantarse a su dirección, Sasori sólo elevó su barbilla desafiante, era un maldito punk que en la secundaria se cagó a palos con el director que era mucho más grande, fuerte y experimentado. Además, Pain y el resto del grupo se levantaban de sus asientos para pararse detrás de él con las mangas recorridas. 

Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando los 9 se agarraban a piñas a cualquiera que entraba a su territorio. Defendiendo su escuela de los matones de otras escuelas, pelearse con los propios profesores e incluso pelear contra miembros de los yakuzas de la ciudad en esa escuela para delincuentes: Akatsuki. Sasori se puso de pie y encaró a Sasuke, lo miró con aburrimiento mientras la sangre le escurría por la boca.

Unos invitados se pusieron de pie, probablemente amigos de Sasuke.

—Hermanito, no quieres hacer esto. —amenazó Itachi.

—¿Tu amiguito besó a mi novia enfrente de mi y no quieres que haga algo? —preguntó con odio.

—Claro que puedes, yo pregunto que si realmente quieres meterte con nosotros… —echó una mirada rápida a sus amigos que por primera vez en el día cerraban el hocico. — ¿Podrás?

—Itachi. —Sasori puso una mano en el hombro de Itachi. —Chicos, vayan a sus asientos. Sasuke tiene razón, lo acabo de insultar enfrente de todos.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —ordenó Pain, tomando a Konan de la mano. Todos hicieron lo mismo, Itachi sólo sonrió divertido.

—Bien, ¿qué harás? —retó Sasori con arrogancia.

—Borrarte esa cara bonita. —habló conteniendo su ira.

—Gracias. —respondió con descaro. Cada vez que le decían niño bonito o cara bonita como insulto se aseguraba de que lo último que vieran fuera exactamente su lindo rostro.

—¡ESPEREN!

La voz de Sakura hizo que Sasori volviera su mirada hacia ella que se había mantenido en silencio, ¿cómo una ceremonia tan tranquila se había convertido en una riña digna de un patio de escuela de secundaria?

Así que con un rápido movimiento de sus pies, alcanzó al pelirrojo y alzando el puño a la altura de su rostro, le depositó ahora sí el puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. Lo último que vio fueron esas zapatillas rojas de Sakura, ya en el suelo. _Ah diablos_ , tenía muy bonitos pies y todo se volvió negro.

\---

Al despertar, estaba en la casa de Itachi con todo el team festejando, ¿el motivo? Sasori no era gay. Odiaba a sus amigos. Se levantó y no quiso saber nada de lo que había pasado después de quedar inconsciente. Así lo había decidido. Si se atrevió a besarla enfrente de todos era para que Sakura lo odiara y él desistiera de su enamoramiento fugaz. Tal vez Deidara no estaba tan mal después de todo, fue un enamoramiento que así como surgió, desapareció, aún cuando Sasori recordara esos ojos esmeraldas y cabellos rosados por toda su vida.

Bebió con todos, Itachi lo abrazó agradeciéndole por haber hecho de una aburrida ceremonia empresarial en lo que sus padres hablarían toda su vida. Deidara casi explota la cocina, nunca es bueno tener un amigo pirómano; Kisame preparó unos deliciosos filetes de pescado que claramente Kakuzu no pagó, pero Kisame era el chef y cocinaba gratis para sus 'homies'. Hidan le contó acerca de sus mil amores pero el cómo el amor a su Dios era el único y verdadero; Kakuzu lo felicitó, fue sabio hacer que la rosada lo odiara, tener novia es muy caro e innecesario. Zetsu sólo le mostró el video que grabó. Pein y Konan se disculparon por abrir sus bocas, pero se alegraban de verlo enfrentar sus emociones de vez en cuando.

Con una excusa, fue al estacionamiento para recoger el cargador de su celular, pero cuando entró al automóvil, sacó su cosmetiquera y sacó el lápiz labial que él mismo le colocó a Sakura. Lo vio en silencio. Debió regalarselo, él ya no podría usarlo y menos al pensar que colocarlo en sus labios sería un beso indirecto, ¿no? Él no quería eso, además eso es de enfermos. Él sólo quería besarla nuevamente.

Suspiró agotado, ¿por qué es tan complicado lidiar con los sentimientos? Estaba cansado, había sido un día terrible. Guardó el labial de nuevo. Le gustaba ese color o eso se dijo así mismo.

A todo esto, ¿cómo está Sakura?

Bueno, Sakura después de noquear al pelirrojo, corrió a los baños a llorar, confundida y conmocionada. Aquel beso, ese beso robado, le encantó y no sabía por qué.

Se miró en el espejo. El maquillaje seguía intacto. Lamió sus labios. Sabían al labial de ese hombre. No quería removerse el labial, pero, ¿y Sasuke? Se abrazó a sí misma, cabizbaja.

_"No bajes la cabeza", "Eres una mujer hermosa, compórtate como lo que eres."_

Levantó su cabeza, frunció el entrecejo. Hoy se sentía fuerte y malditamente hermosa. Lucía como una modelo, tenía el cerebro de un genio, era la más eficaz en su especialidad, era una mujer amable y con carácter. No tenía por qué bajar la cabeza. Además, dos chicos pelearon por ella, ¿qué más pruebas quería?

—¡Shannaro, Sakura! Dos chicos casi se pelean por ti, Sasuke estaba celoso e hiciste caer en tus encantos a ese rarito de ojos bonitos; todo eso en tus peores trazas.

Se limpió las lágrimas, pisó fuerte y salió del baño con la frente muy en alto. Hoy se sentía como una maldita diva y si Sasuke la interroga de cómo conoció a ese pelirrojo, le dirá que si la descuida, otro chico bonito se la va a robar y ella se dejaría, así que más le vale que esté más atento a ella.

_Diablos sí_. Si veía a ese rojito nuevamente le daría otro buen golpe y tal vez le pediría su número para más consejos o eso pensó para sí misma.

Pasaron los días y los meses cuando en el Hospital general de Konoha llegó un médico toxicólogo de otra ciudad como parte de un programa de intercambio de conocimientos entre ciudades amigas. Sakura preparó junto con Ino la fiesta de bienvenida, Tsunade estaba emocionada porque se trataba del famoso nieto de la reconocida traumatóloga Chiyo Akasuna, su eterna rival. Así que quería ponerlo a prueba y le dio la orden directa a Sakura que ella sería la que se encargaría de observar y guiarlo.

Pero, sí…

_PERO_

Cuando Sakura vio esos cabellos rojos y esa mirada color chocolate ya esperándola, dejó caer su insípido café al suelo. Sus mejillas y todos esos sentimientos encontrados volvieron aparecer en su pecho.

—Veo que ya te peinas. —atinó a decir con sorna y con una maliciosa sonrisa. Sin embargo, todos sabemos que él estaba igual de sorprendido y hasta lamentándose de haber aceptado entrar al intercambio.

_Carajos_. Ambos pensaron.


	2. Quiero Que Mi Esposo Me Dé Más Que abrazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Colección de historias cortas SasoSaku]
> 
> Mini-historia _No. 2 UP!_ **Quiero Que Mi Esposo Me Dé Más Que Abrazos** : Después de más de dos meses sin sexo, Sakura busca la manera de llevarse a la cama a su esposo que sólo la abraza. Fluff/Confort
> 
> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NIÑO MARIONETA SIN NEPE muack muak <3

Sakura Haruno era una mujer en sus hermosos 25 años y se sentía completamente realizada en muchos aspectos de su vida: Tenía una prominente carrera como médico de Urgencias, ya tenía la aprobación a la mejor academia para estudiar su especialidad en Ciencias Médicas con una beca al 100%, sus padres la apoyaban en todo, tenía muy buenos amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero sobre todo estaba felizmente casada, se sentía tan amada y ello lo amaba, era el escenario perfecto que todos querrían en sus vidas. Sin embargo, después de 3 años de matrimonio, Sakura sólo tenía una queja. 

Su esposo no la tocaba más allá de caricias y abrazos. 

Conoció a su esposo en su pasantía para conseguir la licencia de medicina, él era el doctor y nieto de la Dra. que estuvo a cargo de los pasantes, y aunque cuando se conocieron los dos sintieron un mutuo rechazo, el tiempo fue bondadoso con ambos, acercándose y enamorándose el uno del otro a pesar de las diferencias de personalidad tan marcadas. Su esposo se llamaba Sasori Akasuna y aunque tenga el nombre referente a un escorpión, resultó ser un hombre muy sensible que amaba con una ternura y dedicación que dejó a Sakura sorprendida y mucho más enamorada de él.   
De hecho, tuvo que romper con su novio de ese entonces. El Dr. Akasuna, que en sus primeros encuentros fuera del hospital sólo eran para tener pequeñas riñas, la estaba volviendo loca, no podía dejar de soñar de ser recibida en los brazos del pelirrojo cuando secretamente se besaban en un café lejos del hospital para que nadie los reconociera. Supuestamente para hablar de casos clínicos y diagnósticos, pero no desaprovecharon el tiempo para iniciar una pequeña aventura después del trabajo. 

Por eso, cuando él se cansó de esperar revelar su amorío con todo el mundo, ya que él estaba bastante orgulloso de ser amante de Sakura, Sasori no tardó en proponerle matrimonio. Ella aceptó al instante, sin embargo esperaron un poco en lo que Sakura terminaba su pasantía y arreglaba sus papeles. Una vez todo completo, la boda llegó y todo fue color de rosa, bueno, no… discutían mucho pero Sakura descubrió que como esposa tenía mucho control sobre su esposo, así que las discusiones siempre terminaban bien, con ellos dos reconciliados y abrazados hasta quedarse dormidos. 

Sasori era una máquina expendedora de abrazos. Al despertar, la abrazaba; en el desayuno, la abrazaba; cuando se despedían para ir a sus respectivas áreas del hospital, la abrazaba fuertemente; cuando él podía zafarse de sus pacientes iba y venía a verla para abrazarla, diciéndole que odiaba esperar a que el día acabara para que se fueran juntos a casa; cuando tomaban su almuerzo y comida, él la abrazaba hasta que ella le decía que la dejara comer; cuando terminaba el día de trabajo y caminaban al auto para ir a casa, se quedaban un rato el carro abrazados, charlando un poco; cuando hacía de comer, Sasori llegaba por la espalda y la abrazaba; en la hora de dormir, Sasori la abrazaba, incluso cuando era verano y Sakura moría de calor. Podría parecer que Sasori era un esposo muy empalagoso, pero Sakura amaba ver a su gruñón feliz, además amaba esos abrazos que decían lo que Sasori pocas veces decía: Te amo, te extraño, no te vayas, no puedo esperar para volver a abrazarte. Era encantador en cierto aspecto. 

Sin embargo, ella quería más que un abrazo.   
Necesitaba más que un abrazo y aunque sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y tartamudeaba cuando intentaba decirlo, Sakura se sentía morir de ganas en hacer que su esposo… la tocara más. 

Sasori era de esos que besaban cuando lo sentían, así que eran ocasionales los besos pero… 

Sakura quería que… bueno, ustedes imaginaran qué. 

Sakura y Sasori sólo habían tenido unas cuantas experiencias sexuales y todas esas experiencias dejaron a Sakura tirada en la cama como una vaca recién atropellada y ¡era obvio que ella quería más de eso! Pero no sabía cómo pedirlo ni mucho menos cómo iniciarlo, no es que fuese una mojigata pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Sasori sólo la envolvía en sus brazos para besarla dulcemente en la frente. Siempre fallaba, incluso terminó en el hospital, había comprado lencería y tacones nuevos para seducirlo, pero cuando se probó los tacones, se cayó con toda y la lencería puesta. Sasori sólo se rió durante todo el trayecto al hospital. Ese día tuvo que dormir en el sillón con un labio roto, Sakura era de esas esposas físicas con sus esposos pero a éste al parecer le gustaba ser golpeado por ella porque si Sasori había aprendido durante esos 3 años de matrimonio es que uno debe aprender que cerrar el hocico de vez en cuando. 

Por eso, siempre el quien iniciaba el acto sexual era Sasori, pero Sasori no era alguien muy sexual, tenía un líbido bajo y si le preguntaban, los abrazos son más cercanos e íntimos que hacer el amor. De hecho, cuando tuvieron su luna de miel, Sasori le dijo a Sakura que si podían sólo abrazarse, la boda lo había dejado cansado y Sakura, aunque nunca se lo dijo, estaba tan lista para una noche salvaje había decidido no usar ropa interior en todo el evento para ese momento. Sakura controló su enojo esa noche sólo porque verlo descansar en su pecho fue lo suficientemente romántico para que ella se tranquilizara. 

Cabe decir que su primera vez fue en el hospital, cuando ni siquiera comenzaban algo serio, pero esa vez fue decisivo para Sakura, quería a ese pelirrojo tocarla toda su vida. 

¡PERO ELLA NO SE REFERÍA ÚNICAMENTE A LOS ABRAZOS! 

Hoy era el día 70 sin sexo. 70. DÍAS. SIN. SEXO.  
Sakura había hecho de todo: Desde cenas románticas, ropa muy corta al agacharse, vino resbalando de sus pechos en los desayunos, agarrarle el trasero cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos del hospital, tirarle comida al pantalón para limpiar provocadoramente, colocarse la pijama lentamente cuando salía de la ducha, decirle que se sentía un poco “seca” pero su esposo podría ser un genio con bisturí en mano pero el muy idiota sólo iba a la cocina con un vaso de agua para darselo a Sakura, diciendole los beneficios de mantenerse hidratada.   
Sakura se jalaba los cabellos. 

¿Es que tenía que gritarle en la cara que quería que se la cogiera como si no hubiera un mañana? ¿Que la jalara de los cabellos mientras la ponía de cuatro? ¿Que la dejara sin caminar?   
Aunque esto último sin duda no lo diría porque Sasori sería capaz de preguntarle si estaba loca, que ¿por qué él querría dejarla parapléjica? 

Acudió con Ino, Temari, Hinata, incluso Tenten que seguía siendo la solterona del grupo y todas le decían que tenía que ser directa y literal bajarle los pantalones para que entendiera el muy zoquete. Bueno, Hinata en realidad no había dicho eso, pero le dijo a Sakura que hablara con él de manera sincera. No obstante Sakura no quería comprometer a Sasori a que le hiciera el amor sólo por obligación, como si se tratara de una obligación.

Ella quería que todo resultara natural como esa vez en el hospital, 

Hoy tenía su día de descanso, Sasori llegaría muy de noche por una cirugía, así que tenía 8 horas para pensar en algo.   
Tomó una larga ducha, su cabello rosado era bonito y a Sasori le encantaba. Pensó en la segunda vez que hicieron el amor: había sido en la noche de Halloween, habían asistido a una fiesta que los amigos de Sasori habían organizado. Sakura amaba pasar el rato con los escandalosos amigos de Sasori, siempre la hacían sentir bienvenida y reía como maníaca por cada locura que éstos hacían. Era una noche de disfraces, los dos se habían vestido en conjunto, Sasori se disfrazó de Chucky el muñeco maldito y Sakura de Tiffany, la novia de Chucky. El resto del equipo se disfrazaron desde un gran churro de mota gigante (Zetsu) hasta de algún personaje anime (Obito). Pain había programado una fiesta con mucha música y alcohol, pero cuando Hidan y Deidara propusieron ir a espantar a los jodidos mocosos del vecindario, ni Pain pudo controlar a los pendejos que tenía de amigos, incluso Sasori se unió a las filas con una Sakura un poco reticente porque había quienes sólo querían ir a robarles los dulces a los niños (Itachi y Kakuzu, éste último los re-vendería). 

Entonces, un grupo de 11 adultos disfrazados hicieron de la divertida noche de Halloween en una verdadera pesadilla para los niños que corrieron por sus vidas y sus calaveritas. Hidan robó adornos de los vecinos, Itachi y Kisame amenazaban a los niños que renunciaran a sus dulces mientras Kakuzu distraía a los padres. Sasori, que pocas veces se le veía emocionado por algo, corría de aquí para allá con el cuchillo de plástico en mano, espantando a los pequeños; Obito junto con Deidara tiraban huevos y papel higiénico a las casas que no tenían dulces para tomar. Pain y Konan se limitaron a pedir calaveritas pero al verlos ya un poco (muy) mayores para ello les cerraban las puertas en las narices, Pain, que podía ser el más serio de todos, interponía el pie entre la entrada y con fuerza, abría la puerta, empujaba al dueño y con una muy amenazadora voz les volvía a pedir calaverita. A las personas no les quedó de otra que darles los dulces. Zetsu se limitó a acompañar a Sakura en la acera, riendo sin parar por las locuras.   
Sin embargo la diversión terminó cuando alguien llamó a la policía y las sirenas hicieron a los adultos correr por su libertad. Sasori tomó a Sakura de la mano y corrieron lejos, separándose del grupo para terminar en un patio cercado de alguna casa abandonada.   
La adrenalina los tenía subiendo y bajando el pecho, escucharon la patrulla pasar. Aliviados, Sakura quiso ponerse de pie pero Sasori tenía otro plan.   
Uno digno de la pareja maldita de quienes se disfrazaron. 

Teniendo un sucio y salvaje sexo en el patio abandonado que resultó no estar abandonado, sólo estaba a temática de Halloween pues el propietario, un viejito, salió de la nada echando espuma por la boca al verlos haciendo el kamasutra entero en su patio. Después de salir corriendo de allí, se encontraron con los chicos y volvieron a la casa de Pain para beber, pero Sasori y Sakura solo se subieron a una habitación y continuaron lo que no terminaron en el patio. 

Sakura tuvo los pies de gelatina al día siguiente, feliz, muy feliz. 

Pero, ¿por qué no siempre era así? 

Cuando salió de la ducha decidió que se pondría esa pequeña tanga, sólo por si acaso. Y caminó a la sala, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a la abuela Chiyo que disfrutaba de su retiro en Hawai.   
—¡Sakura! Qué sorpresa. —Dijo tras la línea el único familiar que le quedaba a Sasori.   
—Abuela. —dijo un poco apenada. —¿Cómo se encuentra?   
—¡Muy feliz! Aquí hay mucho turista anciano que se ríe de mis chistes. —comentó entre risas la bromista anciana. —Pero platícame qué sucede, que estoy segura que no quieres saber cómo esta anciana se divierte. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya estás embarazada? —preguntó alegre. —Dime que por fin me harán bisabuela.   
—Uhm… no... —se mordió los labios, la abuela Chiyo esperaba con ansías un bisnieto, quería conocerlo antes de morir.   
—Oh. Las cosas que pregunta una anciana. —sus ánimos bajaron un poco, pero Sakura la podía ver sonreír. —¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?—suspiró algo cansada la anciana Chiyo. —No permitas que haga lo que quiera, ese hombre es necio y rebelde, castigalo sin sexo, así es como los hombres doblan las manos.   
—De hecho, el problema es que no tenemos s-sexo… —qué ridiculo, era doctora y le daba pena decir la palabra sexo por telefono.   
—¿Qué? ¿En serio?   
—Sí, no hemos tenido sexo desde hace ya 70 días.   
—¿Por qué cuentas? Bueno, olvídalo, ¿cómo que no tienen sexo? —Chiyo no podía creerlo, aunque de su nieto siempre esperaba lo mejor o lo peor. Nunca se sabía con ese hombre.   
—No, abuela, no hemos tenido intimidad y estoy desesperada. —confesó Sakura, su único recurso era pedirle consejo a la persona que conocía de mucho tiempo a Sasori.   
—Sakura, no te desesperes. —la tranquilizó. —Te seré sincera, siempre creía que Sasori terminaría solo como un perro y cuando me dijo que se casaría contigo fui la mujer más feliz del mundo porque mi adorable nieto estaría en buenas manos. Nunca tuvo novia, nunca le conocí un amorío, lo más cercano a algo romántico era su amistad con el rubiecito que le gustaba explotar cosas, pero fuera de eso, Sasori es un completo idiota en lo que se trata de relaciones amorosas.   
—Lo sé, pero… ¿será que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para que quiera…? bueno… usted sabe.   
—Para nada, si lo pensamos seriamente mi nieto te entregó su castidad. Piensa en que tú tienes el control de la relación, él hará lo que le pidas y a él le encantará hacerlo.   
Si Chiyo seguía hablando, Sakura se sentiría como el macho de la relación y lo que ella justamente lo que menos quería era dominarlo…   
Pensó. 

A Sasori le gustaba cuando ella le pellizcaba el trasero. También le gustaba que ella lo mordiera e incluso no se quejaba cuando ella le pegaba. Incluso en las ocasiones que tenían relaciones sexuales, a Sasori le encantaba tenerla sobre él, cabalgandolo y hasta le pedía que fuera lo más ruda posible. 

Las mejillas de Sakura ardían en un rojo intenso. 

¡¿SASORI ERA UN MASOQUISTA?! 

Sakura casi se atraganta, ¿cómo nunca se dio cuenta? Miró a la fotografía de su boda que colgaba en la sala. Él podría ser difícil y un poco hiriente, cuando lo conoció, le encantaba hacer sufrir a los pasantes, no tenía ningún reparo en decirle a los familiares que el paciente murió, sin tacto, sin tristeza; pero cuando lo conocía más a fondo, Sakura se percató de que Sasori era muy bueno jugando al papel del médico duro e inmutable. Era un hombre demasiado sensible que había construido en su persona una barrera que contenía sus emociones, pero ella las derribó.   
Él resultó ser un hombre dulce y cariñoso que no soportaba estar solo después de que Sakura entró a su vida. 

Pero ella estaba aquí, quejándose como niña berrinchuda porque no le hacía el amor, preocupándose solamente por el placer de ella, sin detenerse a pensar en su esposo ni en lo que él quería.   
—Abuela, disculpe, le llamo después. —y colgó. Hinata tenía razón, tenía que hablar con él sinceramente. 

Cuando Sasori llegó, dejó los zapatos en la entrada y dijo un corto “llegué.” Él esperó por la respuesta de la pelirrosa pero al no escucharla, corrió a la cocina para encontrarla en el sillón. Estaba allí, con la mirada abajo, pensativa. Sasori sonrió, era tan inusual verla tan callada.   
—¿Qué pasa, frentona? —Preguntó el pelirrojo un poco entre serio y entre broma. Sakura hizo una nota mental, no volverá a llamarlo cariñoso cuando lo primero que hace al llegar a casa es insultar la hermosa y gran frente de marquesina de su adorada esposa. Sakura soltó un bufido.   
—Siéntate, tenemos que hablar.   
La sonrisa de Sasori se borró al instante. Hizo un mapeo mental de lo que había hecho en los 5 días pasados hasta ahora, buscando cualquier indicio de que haya provocado a Sakurar querer “hablar”. Sasori estaba ligeramente preocupado, ¿no la abrazaría por la noche y lo mandaría a dormir al sillón? Frunció la boca, ya molesto.   
—Bien. —y se sentó, con los brazos cruzados. —¿De qué quieres hablar?   
—Mmm… —dudó Sakura, ruborizada. —Es de algo que me ha estado molestando estos 2 meses.   
Imposible, Sasori renunció a buscar en sus recuerdos y pelear, no recordaba ni lo que comió en la mañana, mucho menos de lo que hizo hace meses que provocó que la pelirrosa se enojara. Rodó los ojos, sería un hombre, diría que sí a todo y aceptaría la culpa.   
—Continua. —dijo ya un poco exasperado, si lo iba a castigar que sea ya. Sakura todavía se tomó un breve silencio. Ordenaba sus ideas mientras sentía la mirada directa de su esposo.   
—Sasori… yo… —A este punto Sasori ya esperaba lo peor. Sakura levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. —Quiero que hagamos el amor más a menudo. 

Sasori ni se inmutó. Todavía cruzado de brazos, ceñudo. Ante el silencio, Sakura tragó saliva, tenía que continuar. 

—Mira, he estado un poco urgida de tener más intimidad sexual entre nosotros. Necesito que me toques, pero no de forma cariñosa, las mujeres también nos gusta que nuestros esposos nos toquen lascivamente, nos gusta sentirnos deseadas… —Sasori frunció más en el entrecejo. —Y yo haré lo que quieras, ¿te gusta la posición de perrito? ¡Lo haremos así! ¿Te gusta ser dominado? ¡Te dominaré en la cama! ¿Quieres que te monte? Sólo pídemelo. 

Sasori quien estaba enojado ahora sólo podía estar muriendo de coraje, esas ideas, esas palabras, ¡ABUELA CHIYO! Sakura entrelazo sus manos con las de él.   
—No tienes porqué estar avergonzado. 

Okay, Sasori estaba fuera de esta tontería. Se soltó del agarre de Sakura y se levantó del asiento sólo para quedarse allí, mirándola. Sakura sólo frunció el entrecejo en respuesta y cuando iba a hablar, Sasori puso la mano en su boca.   
—No digas nada. —dijo. —Sólo déjame preguntarte algo. —Sakura se quitó la mano con enojo, pero dispuesta a responder. —¿Con quienes más has hablado de este tema, además de mi metiche abuela?   
—Mis amigas, Naruto, Tsunade, mi ginecólogo de cabecera, las dos enfermeras Kaho y Sunnie. —reveló. —Ah, y mis dos ex, Kiba y Sasuke. 

Sasori desvió la mirada, rojo de la vergüenza. 

—¿De casualidad tampoco lo publicaste en el periodico? —preguntó entre escandalizado y un poco enojado. —Sakura…   
Sakura ahora tragó saliva. 

—Seré sincero. —el pecho de Sakura empezó a saltar, preocupada de lo que diría el pelirrojo. —Tenemos poca intimidad porque soy un idiota que no sabe cuando es el mejor momento y me la paso pensando que si inicio, tú no quieras o estés cansada. No quiero cansarte, distraerte, eres una doctora brillante y en unos meses iniciarás tu especialidad. Debes estar abocada a ello, no quiero que sólo por estar caliente, a la mañana siguiente, no puedas trabajar, concentrarte en tus estudios.  
Sakura lo tomó de la mano, haciéndolo sentar nuevamente. Lo acarició con su mano libre, pasando los dedos por sus pómulos y mejillas. Aunque Sasori era 10 años mayor que ella, tenía unos rasgos juveniles tan adorables que hacían que el pecho de Sakura se estremeciera de ternura.   
—Sakura, soy un hombre feliz y realizado con sólo despertar contigo en mis brazos. Nunca imaginé que sería amado por alguien tan dulce y talentosa como tú. Realmente me siento afortunado.   
Probablemente era la primera vez que Sasori le decía todo eso que se callaba en sus abrazos. Sakura comenzó a gimotear. Tenía a un esposo demasiado adorable aunque a veces se comportaba como todo un idiota.

Se besaron, Sasori la había tomado de la mejilla para secar aquella lágrima que comenzaba a resbalar por su boquita. Sakura lo rodeó con sus brazos, no queriendo jamás separarse de él. 

Después del beso, Sasori separó su mano y súbitamente le dio una tremenda nalgada a Sakura que brincó.   
— ¿Entonces así es como quieres que te toque? —sonrió de medio lado, lleno de malicia. —Por mi está bien.   
—¡NO, IDIOTA! —y tomándolo del cuello lo empujó al sillón, a veces se preguntaba cómo se enamoró de este pelirrojo que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerla enojar. Era como Chiyo, pero él no hacía bromas, más bien jodía a los demás, ¿era su manera de querer acercarse a los demás? Sakura rodó los ojos y se subió en las piernas de su marido quien sólo la miró en silencio. Esa nalgada la puso caliente. —Sa-so-ri~ —jugó con su voz mientras arrastraba un poco su trasero a la pelvis del pelirrojo que torció la boca al sentir su rostro arder. —Más vale que te preocupes por ti y no por mi, porque seré yo quien te dejará tan cansado que no podrás presentarte al trabajo.   
Tomó el rostro de su esposo con las dos manos, obligándolo a verla a los ojos.   
—Mañana es mi día de descanso. —respondió él con una peligrosa sonrisa. —Tienes todo el día, corazón. Veamos qué puedes hacer. 

La retó. Sakura cumpliría con su palabra. Ese pelirrojo no podrá ni siquiera recordar su nombre. 

Así, después de una noche llena de juegos para adultos y cosas que aquí no podemos describir, Sakura se percató de que disfruta dominar a su esposo en la cama pero también descubrió que amaba ser dominada por él. Dar y recibir, ¿qué es mejor que eso?   
Así que ambos acordaron algo que para muchas parejas es algo extraño: Se fijaron un día especial en la semana para hacer el amor como putos conejos. Le llamaron kinkyday porque ni uno de los dos es lo suficiente creativos para un mejor nombre. Sin embargo, el gusto les duraría poco, Sakura terminó embarazada al tercer mes. 

Y se supone que son médicos. 

—¡Ah! ¡tTonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Te dije que no te vinieras! ¡Mira lo que me hiciste! —gritó después de hacerse la prueba de embarazo, alterada y golpeando levemente el pecho del pelirrojo quien sonreía como un total idiota.   
—Si te lo recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me pidió que lo hiciera. —recordó él, abrazándola, Sakura sólo se dejó abrazar, aunque estaba un poco asustada, se sentía feliz.  
—Qué obediente...—hizo un puchero. —Así deberías obedecerme cuando te mando a tirar la basura.   
—Seguiremos con el piedra-papel-o-tijeras, es un acuerdo en el que ambos estuvimos de acuerdo. —se excusó el pelirrojo. —Pero, desde hoy todos los deberes pesados son mi responsabilidad. 

Así empezó el reinado de Sakura embarazada con su esposo que cumplía cualquier capricho. Por cierto, Sakura descubrió otra cosa de su rarito esposo: Verla embarazada, con una pequeña pancita creciendo, lo ponía cachondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasori es kinky y nadie me puede cambiar de parecer, uhmp.   
> Sakura es una dominatrix, y quien diga lo contrario (9o.o)9 ¡díganmelo en la cara! weno no.
> 
> Ya es el cumple de Sasori ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! muack muack 
> 
> Cualquier propuesta, dinámica, crítica, corrección y observación están bienvenidas
> 
> _Gracias y hasta pronto!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sasori sos re fachero, so gay, me encantas. Sakura mi vida, date a desear: todos te amamos.
> 
> La siguiente mini-historia será más corta.
> 
> Headcanon 1: Sasori al ser alguien que odia esperar, lo convierte en un conductor imprudente. Odia esperar los altos, respetar cruces peatonales y no sabe más que pisar el acelerador. No sean como él.
> 
> Headcanon 2: Sasori y el maquillaje porque nunca me pareció el más masculino de los akatsuki, deidara incluso tiene un mentón más pronunciado con unos hombros más anchos. Sasori es petit y menudito con cara de que no rompe ni un plato, pero es bien (sad) perra.  
> Amo a Pain, realmente lo adoro, tiene esa pinta de chico malo pero es un amor, tan paternal y protector, o al menos lo que fue Yahiko cuando aún vivía... Oh dios, siempre lloro cuando pienso en él, Nagato y Konan. Así que habrá mucho Pain-Konan en estos drabbles, sorry not sorry <3
> 
> En realidad no sabía si subirlo, hay algo como que no me convence, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo el fic así que espero ustedes también se hayan divertido, sino (9o.o)9 ¡nos agarramos a piñas! jajaja ok no, pero cualquier observación, corrección y críticas son bienvenidas y agradecidas!
> 
> Estaré escribiendo one-shots por el cumple de mi bebé Sasobae, **acepto request**! 
> 
> Gracias y nos vemos~


End file.
